


Spoons and Swearing

by QueenBee333



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prince Craig Tucker, Waiter Tweek, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee333/pseuds/QueenBee333
Summary: Prince Craig was bored out of his fucking mind at the annual royal gathering so he decides to leave. What happens when he runs into a handsome blond waiter? Will his night not suck so bad?I suck at summaries sorry this is also my first fic ever, I just love the idea of of a modern fairy tale au.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Spoons and Swearing

Fuck this sucks.” Prince Craig said to himself while currently leaning against the corridor of the palace ballroom. He was trying not to fall asleep while watching the nobles, dukes, duchesses, and all the other pretentious pricks dance and mingle. Yes, he was a literal Prince, but he hated these royal gatherings more than anything. All he wanted to do was go back up to his overly spacious room, get out of the formal suit he was forced to wear and watch Red racer on his overly large flatscreen without having to socialize with anyone except his guinea pig.

He was really no different than any other teenage boy other than the fact he was constantly being watched by the public. He was very good at staying out of the spotlight because he was very boring, he never had a scandal or anything the press could latch onto and make a story, he might as well not exist in the first place. So that’s one of the reasons why he’s here, the first being to show the public well rather the more influential people of the country he was still very much alive and the second and more important reason was that his mom made him.

Literally, no one his age was here, sure he’s a little on the young side being seventeen but no one here was under the age of twenty-five, meaning no one fun to talk too. Those that did try and talk to him were to overly obnoxious or fake, Craig referred to them as “vultures” or douchy assholes but that didn’t roll off the tongue as easily. He would offer a one-word reply and a half-assed smirk to anyone that would attempt to talk to him. Speaking of the devil, one of the heiresses was now making their way towards the prince in an attempt to try and seduce him despite being several years older than him and for the fifth time tonight. All the girls loved the idea of capturing the stoic Prince’s heart and living Happily ever after and all that shit. Craig rolled his eyes he couldn’t do it anymore and decided to call it quits for the rest of the evening.

So before the “vulture” could reach him, he quickly moved into the nearest hallway and began walking. He walked the long hallway for what seemed like ten minutes before reaching the end. Hopefully, his parents won’t realize he’s gone and give him another lecture. He then rounds the left corner at the end of the hall and almost immediately collides into someone holding a medium-sized box that instantly hits the floor spilling out silver utensils.

The guy, who Craig assumes was a waiter based off his white button up, black vest, and black pants, immediately began spluttering an apology while picking up the utensils off the floor and putting them back into the box not looking at Craig at all. Craig feeling a little guilty about causing the accident, kneeled to help the frantic waiter. Sure he wasn’t exactly the nicest guy but he had common decency. 

“No, it’s not your fault I wasn’t paying attention.” He assured in his usual monotone voice grabbing a couple of spoons and dropping them in the box. He then reaches for the last spoon when he accidentally brushes against a soft hand, he then looks up and to finally get a good look at the guy and his eyes widen. 

The guy in front of him had the greenest eyes he’s ever seen, they were widened making them stand out even more. His features were sharp like his jawline and nose so the eyes really balanced it out along with the light blush dusting his cheeks. His hair was short but had a kinda wave to it that made it look soft and golden. He looked young like at least his own age but also looked really tired. Craig had only one thought on his mind: “Fuck this guy is hot.” 

He then realized he was still staring at the attractive boy and that his hand was still touching his. Feeling his cheeks starting to heat up he slowly removed his hand and shyly looked away while scratching the back of his neck. Craig Tucker the prince that was known to never show a single emotion was flustered. 

The waiter now realizing he had run into the actual mother fucking prince immediately began apologizing.

“Jesus Christ, I’m so sorry your highness!” 

Craig was a little taken back by the shouted apology but cracked a tiny smile at the sound of his energetic voice.

“It’s cool, to be honest, this is probably the most interesting part of my night.”

The prince then made his way back to his feet and held out a hand for the blond. The blond was confused by the gesture but grabbed the hand gently and was pulled to his feet by the Prince, both about equal in height.

“Thank you.” The blond said softly still clearly nervous but gave a warm smile that made Craig feel like his insides were twisting. 

“If this is really the most interesting part of your night, ack was the party really that bad?” Said the blond with curiosity and a tad more confidence.

“It fucking sucked that’s why I left. I figured I’d just go out the nearest exit and come back when everyone left.” Craig said exasperated. 

The blond was definitely taken back by hearing royalty cuss but gave a small laugh. He could tell he was deadly serious but his whiny tone of voice made him sound adorable. 

“Well, um sorry to have foiled your plan, your highness.” He sounded sincere but Craig saw a glint of mischief in his eyes and damn was it sexy.

“Call me Craig, I’ve already had way too many pricks address me like that.” 

“Ok, Craig.” The prince liked the way the blond said his name.

“So what’s your name and what’s with the spoons.” Though it was intended as a question, Craig’s voice made everything sound like a statement. But he did want to know the cute boy’s name.

“Tweek” Huh, an unusual name but it suited him. Craig guessed his face looked a little confused because Tweek responded with a knowing voice.

“Yeah, I know.” He then continued speaking.

“Well I needed some money to save up for a new PS4 and you were hiring staff for the event.” So not only was Tweek hot, but he also knew the PS4 was the superior gaming console compared to the XBOX. Craig would buy him the console right now if he could.

“You know the kitchen is the other side of the place right?” 

“Yeah I got lost, ack can you please point me in the direction? I really don’t want to keep wasting your time.” 

“No .” He shouldn’t be working he looks worn out also shouldn’t be cleaning up after those pretentious assholes.

“Oh, um ok sorry” The blond frowned and began slowly walking down the hall. Craig then grabbed his hand indicating him to stopped.

“No cmon you look like you need a break, give me the spoons.” Craig grabbed the box of spoons and put them against the wall of the hallway so someone could grab them later.

“Let's go.”

”What?! Go where?” His eyebrows were raised and he looked worried. Craig wondered if he has ever relaxed in his life?

”Outside.” 

”But, I'm working! Not that I don't want to hang out with you! I just don't want to let ngh anyone down or anything!” 

”You won't don't worry. Those rich assholes don't even need spoons. C’mon, please.” Craig’s voice was slightly whiny but somehow sounded like a command rather than a plea and who was Tweek to disagree with the fucking prince?

”Ok.”

They walked outside to the grounds and Craig led Tweek over to a spot of the clean-cut grass. Craig immediately sat down on the grass while Tweek hesitantly sat next to him. It was nice sitting on the grass, listening to the sounds of nature. But Tweek being paranoid little shit he was, thought maybe he was being watched. Craig sensed this and lazily spoke up.

“Don’t worry everyone is to preoccupied with the party to come out here.” Tweek liked his voice it was calming despite it being slightly nasally. He didn't look like a prince at the moment, yes he was very handsome with his blue eyes and his neat black hair. But his suit jacket was off revealing a white undershirt and a loose navy tie that suited him perfectly. He really looked like a relaxed teenager looking up with a small smile on his lips and spoke up.

“Look up.” Tweek did and saw millions of tiny stars. Craig was now on his back looking at the stars and Tweek joined him a tiny distance between them.

“Wow, it’s amazing!” Craig looked over to Tweek and saw his face break into a full smile. 

“Yeah there’s Orion’s Belt and over there is Ursula Major and....” Craig started talking about the stars by pointing them out with his long fingers. Tweek then realized the stoic royal was actually a huge dork and that somehow made him even hotter. 

“Damn, you really know a lot about stars.” Craig felt himself blush and tried fighting it, he just showed his nerdy side to a guy he barely knew and very attracted too.

“Don’t be embarrassed it’s awesome tell me more!” Tweek was serious he could listen to him talk for hours it was relaxing and so Craig did.

The two were in both heaven and hell. On the one hand, they’re both having fun together but on the other hand, they didn’t know the other’s sexuality and didn’t want to make the first move, one the struggles of being gay. Craig was about to reach for Tweek’s hand attempting to make a move, but Craig’s phone chimed.

“It’s almost midnight.” He said a little defeated as he saw the phone screen had a text from his sister was wondering where the fuck he was.

“Fuck, I need to go I have work tomorrow.” 

“Oh.” 

Both sat in silence not wanting to leave but they knew they had to. But then Tweek spoke up: “Thank you for tonight I had a lot of fun.”

”No problem I did too.” Craig fucking sucked at closing conversations.

Both stood up and made their way through the palace, the party was winding down and Craig ordered Tweek an Uber despite his objections. The Uber arrived and as Tweek was about to get in he opened his wallet and pulls out a small piece of paper with a number. It’s a business card for Tweak Bros coffee shop. 

”Here, in case you want to skip another one of these parties. My number is on the back.” Craig looks at him unable to say anything but crack a smile showing his slightly crooked teeth.

”Goodnight, Craig” Tweek said with a soft smile and slight twitch then gets in the car. It drives off and Craig sighs and starts walking to his room. He then pauses and examines the small business card while smiling like an idiot.

“So maybe this night didn’t fucking suck.” 


End file.
